Divorce
by milkteamilk
Summary: Apa jadinya jika surat cerai Jongin dan Sehun dicoret-coret oleh Luhan yang masih polos diikuti Taeoh, adiknya yang baru beberapa bulan itu? ―KaiHun


**Divorce**

**Chapter 1**

**Author: milkteamilk**

**Cast:**

\- Kim Jongin

\- Oh Sehun

\- Kim Luhan

\- Kim Taeoh

**Pair: **KaiHun GS!Sehun

**Rated: **T

**Genre:** Angst, Hurt, Family, Married-life, AU

**Length: **Short story

**Warning: Switch gender, OOC, no EYD**

**Disc: Para cast sih boleh milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua masing-masing, tapi cerita murni ide milk ya. NO PLAGIARISM! DLDR! If you mind to read, please mind to review too thank you :)**

**-milkteamilk-**

* * *

Bertengkar adalah hal yang biasa bagi para pasangan.

Hal ini juga tentu dialami oleh Jongin dan Sehun, pasangan muda yang baru menikah setahun lalu tapi sudah memiliki dua putra lucu nan menggemaskan, Luhan yang berumur 4 tahun dan Taeoh yang baru berusia beberapa bulan.

Ya, mereka memang terlambat menikah. Mereka pernah memutuskan untuk hanya tinggal bersama tanpa sebuah ikatan pernikahan. Hey, tapi apa yang kalian harapkan dari seorang laki-laki dan perempuan yang tinggal bersama di bawah satu atap?

Awalnya saat Luhan baru lahir semuanya baik-baik saja.

Namun Taeoh terbentuk tanpa mereka harapkan.

Yah, jadi akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menikah, walau pun mereka tidak siap. Ehm, Jongin, Jongin lah yang tidak siap. Jongin tidak siap untuk hubungan yang lebih serius hanya dengan satu wanita. Jongin selalu merasa masih muda, masih ingin bermain dan menikmati masa mudanya di luar sana.

Tapi bukankah siklusnya memang begitu? Manusia lahir, tumbuh besar, sekolah, kuliah, bekerja, berkencan, dan akhirnya menikah dengan pasangan sehidup semati untuk membangun rumah tangga yang harmonis sampai maut memisahkan.

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun memang menikah, dengan paksaan kedua orang tua Jongin sebenarnya. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim tidak ingin cucu mereka merasakan malu karena memiliki orang tua yang tidak sah secara hukum. Apa nanti kata tetangga sebelah?

Pernikahan sederhana, dihadiri keluarga dan saudara tercinta serta teman yang dianggap dekat dan banyak membantu mereka dulu.

Jongin terlihat tampan, Sehun terlihat cantik, mereka pasangan serasi, selalu begitu kata orang. Dan Luhan dan Taeoh adalah perpaduan yang sempurna antara mereka, begitu mirip keduanya. Luhan si sulung lebih mirip Sehun, mungil, cantik, putih, dan polos. Taeoh si bungsu lebih mirip Jongin, bibir yang tebal, pipi tembam, dan tampan.

* * *

Pagi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Yah walau pun pagi di kediaman Kim memang tidak pernah biasa saja. Selalu ribut sana sini. Jongin selalu sibuk mencari dokumen ini itu, Sehun yang tidak pernah tenang dalam memasak, dan Luhan Taeoh yang berebut _snack_ pagi yang diberikan Ibu mereka. Taeoh memang baru berusia beberapa bulan, tepatnya 8 bulan, namun gigi kecilnya sudah tumbuh lumayan banyak, matanya juga selalu berbinar bila melihat sesuatu yang dapat dimakan, turunan Jongin sekali, eh?

Rusuh adalah pagi hari Kim's yang biasanya dan tenang adalah yang tidak biasa.

Jongin memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, begitu pula Luhan dan Taeoh. Semalam si kecil mendengar ribut dari kamar sebelah, kamar Ayah dan Ibunya. Suasana tadi pagi juga muram sekali jadi Luhan membisikkan Taeoh untuk diam karena tidak ingin membuat kedua orang tua mereka marah. Sehun sendiri lebih memilih untuk menyibukkan diri di dapur yang entah melakukan apa, untuk menghindari Jongin.

Suasana hati Jongin akhir-akhir ini tidak bagus. Sehun menyimpulkan ada masalah atau sesuatu di kantor yang mengganggu pikiran Jongin. Jongin jadi lebih sering marah-marah di rumah dan Sehun benci itu. Sehun benci sekali dimarahi, dibentak-bentak. Rasanya membuat Sehun tidak diinginkan di sini.

Semalam pun begitu. Sehun dimarahi Jongin hanya karena Sehun lupa menyiapkan air hangat yang diminta Jongin sebelumnya. Jongin bilang ia jadi merasa sebeku es karena tidak mandi dengan air hangat.

"Luhan, ayo cepat habiskan serealmu sebelum kita terlambat, sayang.", Sehun berkata dengan senyum bak malaikatnya yang paling menawan.

"Ya, Bu. Luhannie akan cepat. Hehehe."

Aduh siapa pun tolong Sehun! Cengiran anaknya itu lucu sekali! Belum lagi Taeoh juga ikut-ikutan nyengir melihat kelakuan Luhan. Benar kata ibu-ibu teman arisan Sehun, buah hati itu memang yang paling menenangkan hati.

Jongin tanpa sadar tersenyum simpul melihat Sehun dan anak mereka. Hal-hal seperti ini jarang sekali dilihat. Jongin pergi kerja di pagi hari dan baru dapat pulang saat Luhan dan Taeoh sudah harus terlelap di malam hari, rutinitas seperti ini selalu terjadi tiap Senin sampai Sabtu, terkadang Minggu juga kalau tugas Jongin sedang banyak. Waktu bermain dengan dua bocah kecilnya sangat sedikit, hari minggu selalu dihabiskan Jongin untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan.

"Luhannie selesai!", ucap Luhan yang sudah selesai sarapan dan turun dari kursinya.

"Uwuwuwu!", itu Taeoh, yang juga sudah selesai memakan bubur coklatnya, dan meronta-ronta berusaha turun dari kursi, ingin mengikuti semua yang Luhan lakukan.

Sehun tertawa pelan sambal menggendong Taeoh yang kesusahan. Ia mengelap mulut Taeoh yang berlepotan bubur dengan lap dan tisu basah, lalu menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Luhan di sekolah nanti.

"Luhan ucapkan selamat tinggal pada Ayah."

"Ayah, Luhannie berangkat!"

"Ya, Luhannie. Hati-hati dan belajarlah dengan baik."

"Tentu! Luhannie sayang Ayah."

"Ayah juga sayang Luhannie.", ucap Jongin sambal memeluk dan mengecup dahi Luhan.

"Yah yah yah!", ini Taeoh, masih dengan bahasanya yang belum sepenuhnya benar, ingin dicium Ayahnya juga.

"Ya ya ya, Ayah juga sayang Taeoh.", kali ini Jongin mengecup dahi dan pipi gembul Taeoh.

Sehun, Luhan, dan Taeoh pergi. Biasanya Jongin lah yang mengantar Luhan ke sekolahnya. Entah kenapa tadi pagi Sehun sudah rapi sekali dan juga memakaikan Taeoh mantel seakan mereka mau pergi ke mana, ternyata mengantar Luhan.

Sehun itu menghindarinya, Jongin tau itu. Sehun bahkan mendiamkannya sejak tadi, tidak berpamitan padanya, mungkin ingin menenangkan diri. Entahlah.

Taeoh terlihat sangat senang diajak keluar oleh Sehun. Lihat saja, di antara gandengan Sehun dan Luhan, Taeoh berjalan dengan melompat-lompat, merasakan salju di jalan yang behamburan karenanya.

Jongin tersenyum, lebih lebar kali ini. Keluarganya itu lucu.

Tiba-tiba terlintas di benaknya tentang perceraian. Ini memang sulit. Tapi bahkan melalui ini bersama Sehun tidak membuatnya menjadi mudah. Mereka sudah menjadi orang tua, dengan dua anak, tapi Sehun terkadang tetap menjadi manja seolah-olah ia masih gadis belasan tahun. Sehun tidak bersikap dewasa. Jongin pusing akan hal itu.

Apakah perceraian hal yang baik bagi mereka?

Apakah ini juga yang Sehun inginkan?

Apakah Luhan dan Taeoh akan baik-baik saja tanpa orang tua yang lengkap?

* * *

**To be continue**


End file.
